And Then, Their Journey Began
by noshi123
Summary: It was on that day when Torrent finally realized his feelings for Neio. After all these years of bullying, taunting, name-calling, and harassing the innocent trainer, those acts turned into masks hiding his feelings for the other. From that day on, his heart took over his actions. Now, he aches for a moment with Neio.


Hello all~  
This is the first fanfic I've ever done. I've read plenty and I've also rped a lot as well. Orginally, this rp was going to be SilverXGold but I decided to switch it up. There may be some smut in the future~

It was on that day when Torrent finally realized his feelings for Neio. After all these years of bullying, taunting, name-calling, and harassing the innocent trainer, those acts turned into masks hiding his feelings for the other. From that day on, his heart took over his actions. Now, he aches for a moment with Neio.

"God dammit, Neio! You're just as weak as I though. You can't even fend for yourself." Aqua eyes stared down at the trainer who lay on the concerete ground in the outskirts of controlled Goldenrod City.

It was taken over by the infamous Team Rocket. One of its members popped up a moment ago, perhaps on his break or just carrying out an order. Unfortunately, Neio came into the area and the worst time possible. He was simply training his beloved Quilava, until it caught the criminal's eye. It was well-known that one of Team Rocket's doings is stealing rare pokemon. After a battle where profanity was traded back and forth, Quilava lost to the Golbat's devestating Wing Attack, while confused. Neio also suffered some attacks from the Golbat itself. Obviously, it wasn't a clean battle. The trainer was laying there, reciving more blows until Torrent showed up, feuled with anger. Seeing his childhood rival, the one he knew since he was ten years old, and the one who almost always beat him in petty battles was now laying helplessly one the ground, with a damaged body and pride. In just a few minutes, Torrent won with a well-trained Croconow. He made sure the grunt recieved a few cuts and bruises in the process. Then, it was off to the Pokemon Center.

"It's...it's odd seeing you here, Torrent." He said, leaning against the wall as he sat on the bed. One bandaged arm and one perfectly fine one was wrapped around his knees as he stared at the TV in front of him. After that scarring event which occured only two hours ago, he was drained of all pride and enthuisasm. So were his pokemon who were currently being healed by a different nurse in the Pokemon Center.

"Yeah? Well it's sure as hell a good thing I came here. You would've been murdered by that grunt and your pokemon would've been stolen if it weren't for me," Torrent sat on the couch near the bed, watching the TV. Unlike Neio, who wanted to avoid this confrentation, Torrent payed no attention to the televison infront of him. "How the hell did you get beat by a Team Rocket member as weak as that? I got him out in a few minutes!"

"Well, I haven't really been training..." Ever since he arrived in Goldenrod, he fell in love with the city. This place had pretty much everything, that is, until Team Rocket arrived. Neio even ended up renting an apartment (they were in it right now). He planned to rest there for a few months with his Quilava, Pidgeotto and Flaffy. Three badges was good enough, so far. He was almost halfway there.

"You've been goofing off here instead, haven't you? In case you haven't noticed, this place is filled with criminals. Leave this place as soon as possible. Any more time here, and you'll end up like that poor boy who got raped in the alleys by Rocket two days ago." The news was spreading rapidly.  
"You're acting more like my mother than a rival! What I do and where I stay has nothing to do with you!" The two young men were now on their feet with clenched teeth and frustrated minds.

"I'm telling you to leave this city!"

"You're not the boss of me!"

"I don't care!"

"You cannot tell me what to do! All my life, you've pushed me around, but not this time."

"Yeah, maybe I'm not but I do care about you!" Silence took over. The atmosphere became uncomfortable and stuffy. Blue eyes widen and fell to the floor, as he realized what he just said.

"Wha...w-what?" He stared at the other in confusion with a red face. What just happened? Neio could feel the others eyes now staring back at him, strongly. Those azure eyes that always glared down at him in pity were now staring down at him in lust.

"I love you."


End file.
